Field
Aspects related to audio systems, are disclosed. More particularly, aspects related to audio systems having volume controls, are disclosed.
Background Information
Speakers are used by computers or home electronics to output sound to a listening area. A speaker array can output sound to the listening area at a user-controlled volume. The speaker may be a component of a personal device or a communal device, and may be used to play back music at different times by a same user or different users. For instance, a first user may be listening to music at a high volume at a first time, and may pause the music before leaving the listening area. A second user may subsequently enter the listening area, and may resume the music expecting the volume to be set at a lower level than the high level. The second user may be startled and disappointed when music playback resumes at the high volume instead.